


Magic and Mischief

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Shapeshifters of Cat's Cradle [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Adorable Camila, Animals, Ava is a dork, Avatrice, Combat Training, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mary and Lilith are SOFT but everyone pretends they don't know, Mother Superion is so done, Shapeshifting, Sister Beatrice loves Ava Silva, Spells & Enchantments, Team as Family, cute lilshotgun shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: The Sister Warriors learn to train with their newfound abilities.When rumors start to fly, it sparks a competition. The objective? Find out Mother Superion's animal form. Of course, Ava ropes the others into her shenanigans.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: Shapeshifters of Cat's Cradle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895809
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! 💙

“You hate me, don’t you.”

“Shut up, Ava.”

“No but really.”

“If you don’t shut up I swear I’ll make you.”

“Aw Lilith, you know I’m taken.” Ava fluttered her eyelashes at Lilith’s murderous face. “And last I checked, so were you. Besides, I don’t even know why you’re so mad.”

Mary coughed from her position against the wall. It sounded suspiciously like a smothered laugh. “Yeah no idea at all.”

Lilith whipped around to stare at her girlfriend. “Why aren’t you helping me?”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Mary winked back.

“What are we talking about?” Camila entered the training room, Beatrice at her side. “Is Lilith gonna strangle someone again?”

Ava snorted, phasing through Lilith’s punch and ducking under a kick. “She’s mad cause _oof-“ _Lilith’s next strike caught her in the stomach, sending her sprawling onto the mat, coughing and hacking. “Cause I called her Grumpy Cat,” she managed to gasp.__

____

Camila gasped. “I love it!” She turned pleading eyes to Lilith, who continued to glare down at Ava. “I think it’s cute, can we use it?”

____

Lilith opened her mouth, closing it again in the same moment. Her eyes softened. “Okay.”

____

Camila punched the air and whooped, doing a dance around Beatrice, who just shook her head with a smile. She made her way over to the still wheezing Ava.

____

“You really brought this on yourself,” she remarked, helping her up.

____

“Bea!” Ava said. “A little sympathy would be nice.”

____

“Right. Oh Ava, are you sure you’ll ever survive Lilith’s revenge punch in the stomach?”

____

Ava frowned at her girlfriend’s teasing, but almost melted when Beatrice kissed her gently on the forehead.

____

“Training is going well, I see.”

____

Everyone jumped at Mother Superion’s dry tone, turning guiltily to face her.

____

Ever since the artifact incident, rumors had been flying unchecked about Mother Superion. Ava had barely been able to keep up with the absurd theories. The ones she’d heard featured what form she shapeshifts into. Some suggested a mouse or a fox, based on her tendencies to sneak up on slacking warriors. Case in point.

____

Mary straightened from her spot on the wall, and Lilith stood rigid in the middle of the training mat.

____

“Mother Superion,” Lilith said. “We were just taking a quick break. Ava’s training is progressing swiftly.”

____

Ava started at her name, shooting Lilith a confused look. Progressing quickly? This was the first she’d heard of it.

____

The older nun did not appear convinced. “Show me.”

____

Ava and Lilith took their positions on the mat, bowing to each other before assuming fighting stances. A cue from the watching adult sent Lilith into a sweeping kick, which Ava phased through. She ducked the next punch and retaliated with one of her own before feinting to the side. Lilith didn’t take the bait, knocking Ava’s legs out from under her. Ava fell, twisting forward to topple Lilith at her knees. In the end Ava found herself kneeling on Lilith’s side, one hand bunching her shirt collar, the other hovering above her face.

____

Lilith tapped out, and they stood to receive Mother Superion’s assessment.

____

Mother Superion had moved further into the room, now standing at the edge of the mat, brows drawn in thought. For a few tense moments it was silent. Then she nodded slowly. “Acceptable. You managed to take her down promptly and efficiently.”

____

Ava allowed herself to relax, shooting Beatrice a grin.

____

“However,” Mother Superion continued. “Due to some unforeseen circumstances that I’m sure you’re very aware of, you’ll now begin training using your shifted forms.” With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

____

They were silent for a moment.

____

Ava scrunched her nose. “Isn’t that… animal abuse?”

____

Camila giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

____

___

____

Dinner is usually a hushed affair, everyone keeping their heads bowed and focused completely on their food.

____

Today something was different. Camila, Beatrice and Ava entered the dining hall to disarray, some people were standing in front of the tables, not bothering to lower their voices. Others whispered in corners, motioning at friends to huddle closer. Food lay cold and untouched on plates.

____

The three of them exchanged glances before heading to their usual table. It was largely empty, the other warriors who occupy it ordinarily were standing in a huddle near the wall.

____

“So…” Ava said, leaning precariously in her chair in an attempt to eavesdrop. “What do you think is going on?”

____

Camila shrugged, digging into her food.

____

Beatrice kept her eyes on the chattering warriors around the room. “They’re usually more disciplined than this. Something must have happened.”

____

Ava wished Mary or Lilith were there, they would have no problem demanding explanations. But the two of them had gone to do their moonlight dinner that they think nobody knows about. Ava had caught them snuggled on a blanket with food and candles, during one of her late-night walks.

____

Beatrice stood, making her way over to the huddled group. She spoke quietly to them, gesturing with her hands. It took a second for another girl to respond, but even as Ava leaned closer to hear, Beatrice was already making her way back.

____

“What did they say?” Camila asked eagerly. Ava nodded with the same enthusiasm.

____

“Apparently there’s a betting pool.” Beatrice paused for dramatic affect. “Whoever finds out what Mother Superion’s shifted form is gets the entirely of this week’s contraband.”

____

Ava gasped. “Sister Emily allowed that? I thought you had to pay for anything she sneaks in.”

____

“She’s in it too. I don’t exactly know what she gets, but she’s allowed everyone to take part.”

____

“Well.” Ava cracked her knuckles. “Bea, after we find out Mother Superion’s secret, we’re having a movie night. Sister Emily’s got that caramel popcorn you like last I saw.”

____

“Hey!” Camila rapped her spoon against Ava’s knuckles.

____

“Ouch! Fine, you can come too.”

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So sorry for the delay, I had school. But I'm back now :D and I hope y'all enjoy this fic <3

“Why do I have to be the distraction? Is it cause I’m small, because you of all people know I can take anyone in a fight if I felt like it.” Camila folded her arms.

Beatrice stood off to the side of the room, face still buried in her hands with exasperation.

“You are small when you shift, it’s true. And I _definitely _know you can beat people in a fight in that form-“She rubbed a bruise received in training after Camila used one of her favorite moves in her small mouse-deer form; shrieking at the top of her lungs and kicking everything in sight. “But you’re not the distraction. You’re the main scout.”__

____

Camila perked up. “Oh?”

____

Ava nodded smugly. “And babe?”

____

Beatrice didn’t look up. “What.” Her voice remained muffled by her hands.

____

“You and I are doing human recon.”

____

That got her paying attention. “Ava, no. I am not taking part in this ridiculous spy movie plot you’re hatching.”

____

Camila hummed the Mission Impossible theme until Ava swatted her on the arm.

____

“Not even in the name of date night?” Ava put on her best pout. “Not even then? Think of Sister Emily’s contraband caramel popcorn Bea.”

____

Beatrice maintained her frown, but her heart obviously wasn’t in it, as her mouth quirked up in a smile. “Fine. For the record, it was for the popcorn.”

____

Ava rolled her eyes, mouthing for the popcorn to Camila. Beatrice poked her girlfriend in the ribs, eliciting a high pitched squeak from the latter.

____

“Okay! Alright! So operation- _ah stop poking me _\- operation ABC is a go.”__

______ _ _

Beatrice paused her attack on Ava’s ribs. “ABC?”

______ _ _

“You know, Ava, Bea, and Camila.”

______ _ _

“… what have I agreed to.”

______ _ _

____________

______ _ _

Mother Superion strode through the hall, footsteps echoing along the walls. She became aware of another sound adding to the echo; quiet clicking, like pebbles skittering on linoleum.

______ _ _

She spun on her heel, and a small shape gave an urgent squeak, dashing around the corner.

______ _ _

Mother Superion stood still for a moment, watching the corner it had gone. A second later, a small head peeped out, giving another aborted squeak seeing her watching, before withdrawing once more.

______ _ _

Camila, she thought, nodding to herself as she resumed walking.

______ _ _

Her footsteps echoed through the halls. After a few moments the tapping of small hooves followed. Mother Superion’s lips quirked, and she resolutely did not look back.

______ _ _

____________

______ _ _

Ava slumped into a chair, sliding down to the floor with a groan. “This isn’t working. Someone else is gonna win the contraband before us.” She turned her head toward Camila near the window. “And you’re sure she saw you?”

______ _ _

Camila laughed nervously. “Sort of?”

______ _ _

“I knew we should have gotten Mary and Lilith on board too. We work better as a full team.”

______ _ _

“Then why didn’t you?” Beatrice asked.

______ _ _

“Have you _met _them? They may be a power couple, but they also get competitive. Like, ‘don’t mess with me or I’ll shank you with a spoon’ competitive. I’d rather not die over candy, thank you.”__

________ _ _ _ _

“Well babe. I can tell you that being a halobearer-shaped puddle on the floor isn’t helping.” Beatrcie raised an eyebrow.

________ _ _ _ _

Ava sat up. “Wait.” A grin formed on her face, eyes lighting up.

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh no.” Camila and Beatrice said in unison.

________ _ _ _ _

“I have an idea.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Ava…”

________ _ _ _ _

“I can phase through walls.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Ava don’t you dare.”

________ _ _ _ _

“And remember how scaring Camila got her to shift forms?”

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice sank to the floor beside Ava, slouching her back against the chair front. “Mother Superion is going to kill us.”

________ _ _ _ _

____________

________ _ _ _ _

Sitting down in her study, Mother Superion tried to school her expression into something more somber. The thudding of feet and loud whispers outside the window made it nigh impossible to maintain a straight face.

________ _ _ _ _

She’d heard of the little bet the girls had begun, but was bidding her time. Perhaps someone would surprise her yet.

________ _ _ _ _

Above her head, something hit the top floor with a resounding thud, followed by a muffled curse. It was swiftly followed by many more.

________ _ _ _ _

Mother Superion hid her smile, covering her mouth and faking a cough. The stream of curses ceased, scuffling falling silent.

________ _ _ _ _

Then a golden retriever fell through the ceiling.

________ _ _ _ _

It landed on the carpeted floor in a clatter of scuffling limbs and fur, yipping and yowling as it struggled to right itself. Once it regained its feet, it turned to Mother Superion, ears perked expectantly.

________ _ _ _ _

She folded her hands on her desk. Waited a beat. “Miss Silva? I presume you were aiming for the desk, it would have been much more of a shock. An admirable attempt. You’ll have to shift to open the door, please see yourself out.”

________ _ _ _ _

The golden retriever slunk to the door, glancing back before transforming back into Ava. She pulled the door open as fast as she could, closing it with a soft click.

________ _ _ _ _

____________

________ _ _ _ _

_“I missed.” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” Camila scrunched her nose.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I phased through only one floor and hit the floor below it, and smacked into the wall. Then I missed the desk, this is impossible.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beatrice rubbed Ava’s back sympathetically. “Maybe it’s just not for us?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ava leaned into Beatrice’s side, playing with the fabric of her habit. “Maybe.” She’d just wanted the chance to treat her girlfriend to something special. But with no money, the opportunity to buy Sister Emily’s frankly overpriced contraband never arrived.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door to their room creaked open, sending the girls to their feet, their training kicking in. When it swung open fully, only an empty hallway was revealed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did… I just imagine that or?” Ava asked no one in particular. She received no answer.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A bat fluttered inside, wings sweeping the air rhythmically. It perched on the window sill, settling down and flicking its ear in their direction.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The three girls stared, frozen in place.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ava broke the silence. “No way.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

All eyes turned on her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There’s no way.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ava?” Beatrice said, frowning.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That has to be Mother Superion. It has to be. Look at its face, that’s her.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sharp gleaming eyes, the proud way it held its head, slightly cocked as it waited. Both girls peered at the small creature’s face before turning their still-bewildered faces back to Ava.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bat took flight, doing a ring around the room before swooping out the window a moment later.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And if Ava, Beatrice, and Camila enjoyed some contraband popcorn that night, while rumors flew throughout Cat’s Cradle of Mother Superion being a vampire? That was none of their business.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist adding some soft lilshotgun XD 
> 
> What do you think Mother Superion's form will be? :D Cookie goes to whoever gets it right!


End file.
